Can you Keep a Secret
by Mi.Mi.-YukiCo
Summary: Kairi,Namine,Roxas,and Sora are in their 3rd year of college. Lila and Riku are 19 in their 1st year of college.Kairi had just moved out of her parents'house into her own and keeps a secret.Lila has a secret, her secret along the line had s
1. Truth or Dare

Summary: Kairi, Naminé, Roxas, and Sora are in their 3rd year of college. Lila (the OC) and Riku are 19 in their 1st year of college. Kairi had just moved out of her parents' house into her own and keeps a secret. Lila has a secret, her secret along the line had something to do with Riku's secret, It just shows that secrets can be dangerous to others unless you die keeping them inside.

Setting: Kairi is getting herself dressed for her party while Sora is decorating the house along with Hayner and Pence. The door bell rings, Kairi runs down the stairs to answer the door wearing a beautiful summer dress, her hair in a lazy bun do to the fact that she didn't do her hair yet. Kairi opened the door to see Lila, Naminé and Roxas

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, only Lila the oc.

**Chapter I-Truth or Dare**

"Hey Kairi, what's up" Naminé said.

"Hey" Lila said with a smile.

"Hi guys, what cha think?" said Kairi spinning around as her bun came out and her straight red hair fell to her back.

"You look nice" said Roxas.

"Thanks" Kairi said "oh, please come in and look around"

Lila, Naminé and Roxas walked inside as Kairi closed the door behind them.

"Wow love the decorations" Lila said looking around the house.

"Yeah, that was me" Sora said in a cocky way.

Naminé and Lila laughed.

"Hi Sora" Lila said.

"Hey guys" said Hayner putting up the rest of the decorations on the wall.

"Hey Lila" said Sora" Long time no see"

"I'll be right back" Kairi said as she ran upstairs to finish getting ready.

"Yeah, really long time" Lila said "need any help?"

"No no, were done basically just enjoy yourself" said Sora.

-The door bell rang again-

"I'll get that" Sora said.

He answered the door to see his good friend Riku.

"Hey Riku" said Sora as he greeted his friend and allows him in.

"What's up" said Riku.

"Nothing much, how's Twilight U treating you?" said Sora.

"It's cool man, where's Kairi, her folks are outside" Riku said.

Kairi comes downstairs "I'm done" she goes and greets Riku and introduces him to Lila "Riku this is Lila, Lila Riku".

"Hey, nice to meet you" said Riku shaking her hand.

"Same" Lila said shaking his hand back.

"Hey babe, your folks are outside unloading some stuff out the trunk" said Sora.

"So go help them lazy" said Kairi.

"Lazy" said Sora.

Kairi sighed "come on" Kairi and Sora went outside to greet her family and help them.

Riku sat down with his drink in his hand saying "Hi" to everyone else.

"Hey Riku" Naminé said sitting down on one of the chairs "How's everything going"

Lila sat down next to Naminé.

"It's good, Law school isn't as easy as it sounds" said Riku.

Kairi brought in a lot of bags and Roxas got up to help her.

"How's everything with you Naminé?" said Riku.

"Everything's good, same old same old nothing different" Naminé said.

"Oh, is Roxas being good if not I'll then I'll hurt him" Riku said smiling.

Naminé laughed "Roxas is being good don't worry"

"Cool" Riku said.

The rest of the people that were outside came inside and Kairi sat down next to Lila.

"Riku, you know I met Lila in High School?" said Kairi.

"Oh, so Lila you knew Kairi during her wild days" said Riku.

"Yeah, she was always so full of energy reminds me of Yuffie" Lila said.

"Yeah" Riku said.

"Speaking of Yuffie, she is outside" said Kairi.

"Oh" Lila said.

-Yuffie walks in-

"Hey guys" Yuffie said.

"Hey Yuffie" said Lila getting out of her seat.

"Oh My God Lila, I haven't seen you in such a long time" Yuffie said giving Lila a hug.

"Same here" said Lila "How's everything?"

"Good, I'm teaching martial arts along with Tifa" said Yuffie.

"Okay guys I'm getting the drinks and the sandwiches" said Kairi.

"Okay" Naminé said.

"Speaking of Tifa, I haven't seen her in awhile" Lila said.

"Yeah" Naminé said.

Kairi came back with the drinks.

"Okay, the youngest here is 19, and that's old enough to drink in my house" Kairi said with a smile.

"We can play some games that we used to play in Jr. High like spin the bottle, 7 minutes in heaven and truth or dare" said Sora

"Fun" Riku said.

"Yeah" said Yuffie.

"I agree with ya" said Lila with a smile.

"Okay, grab a drink" said Kairi.

Lila grabs a drink "We're going to be drunk by the end of today" Lila said as she takes a sip of her drink.

"Got that right" Yuffie said.

"Okay, which one 1st" said Kairi.

"I think we should play truth or dare" said Roxas.

"Okay" Riku said.

"Yeah" Lila and Yuffie said in unison.

"You got first Kairi since it's your house" said Roxas.

"Okay Lila, truth or dare" said Kairi.

"Hmmm, dare" Lila said.

"Hmmm, I dare you to do something to Riku" said Kairi.

Riku looked at Kairi so confused but was ready for anything that came his way. Lila looked at Kairi then at Riku and smiles.

"Okay" Lila said as she walked over to Riku, placing her hand on his chest. Lila moved her face closer to his until their faces were inches away from each other. She placed her lips on his and passionately kissed him. Riku kissed her back passionately.

"Their lips were one for another 20 seconds longer then they finally parted in grace"

"Wow, that was one of the greatest kisses I've ever seen. A kiss means a 1000 words but that one meant a million" said Kairi.

"You could say that again" Yuffie said.

Lila looked at Riku smiling.

"It's your turn Lila, snap out of it" said Kairi.

"Huh" Lila said looking at Kairi "Sorry about that."

Lila headed back to her seat.

"Okay, Sora...truth or dare" Lila said.

"Dare" said Sora.

Lila tapped the bottom of her chin with her finger.

"I dare you to skip around the room singing "I'm a pretty little girl" said Lila.

Sora laughed "What the hell, Oh my god I don't believe I'm about to do this". He moved around slowly skipping "I'm...I'm a mmmmmm? There I did it" Sora said then sat down.

"If you don't do it, drink up" said Kairi.

"Oh come on Sora" Lila said "don't be such a baby."

"Yeah" said Yuffie.

"Okay...I'm a pretty little girl" then skips around Kairi then looks at her and kisses her after "You know you want this pretty little girl rawr" said Sora.

Kairi laughs "You silly, I'll deal with that little girl when everyone leaves."

Naminé and Lila started laughing like crazy.

"Well Sora your turn" said Roxas.

"Okay Hayner, truth or dare" said Sora.

"Dare" said Hayner.

"I dare you to...hmmm" said Sora.

"I have a good one" Lila said as she got up from her seat, went over to Sora and whispered her plan into his ear.

Sora smiled and shacked his head with a little laugh.

"That's sooo wrong?" said Sora.

Lila looks at him "yeah I know" She stood up "Okay Hayner, let's go"

Hayner just looked at her with a confused look "huh, where are we going?" asked Hayner.

"You'll see" said Lila as she grabbed his hand and ran out the living room.

Naminé looked at Sora "what was that about?"

"Well Hayner has to dress up a girl and walk around" Sora told her.

"Wow, I can't wait to see that" said Naminé.

"Wait one second, whose clothes is he going into...Not my expensive stuff!" said Kairi.

Yuffie laughed "why don't you go and make sure it's not your clothes then"

"But seriously who else's clothes would it be I'm the only girl in this house" said Kairi as she went after Lila and Hayner.

"How does Lila know her way around the house already" said Riku.

"I see we have a quick learner" said Sora.

"Yeah, unlike some people around here" said Yuffie looking at Sora.

"I'm going to act like I did hear that" said Sora drinking his drink.

Yuffie laughs "calm down Sora, I'm just playing with you"

"I am very tranquil actually I feel really lazy like I'm planted in this spot" said Sora.

"Hmmm" said Yuffie.

Lila comes back downstairs into the living room and sits down next to Riku.

"So..."Riku said.

"Huh?" said Lila.

"So, what happened" said Riku scratching his head lightly.

"Hayner was being stubborn, crazy guy" said Lila.

"Yea I think if you put me in that place I'd be the same way" said Riku.

Lila starts laughing.

"Well" looks at her then looks back to his drink "We just kissed without getting to know each other better, tell me some things about yourself" said Riku in a curious way.

"Well...I moved to Destiny Island when I was 7yrs old. I live with my parents and my two sister, I really like it here such a beautiful place and a lot of nice people" said Lila.

"Yea, well that's how I remember it to be when I used to come and visit these guys because they moved from Twilight Town to Destiny Island" said Riku.

-Sora gets up to find Kairi-

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing that I rather drink a whole bottle of Vodka. Hayner comes down with a girl tight shirt on and his regular pants on. Everyone starts laughing and make a commotion.

"Hey Lila, Do you wan to go outside and it's kind of loud in here" said Riku.

"Okay" Lila said as she got out of her seat and headed to the outside.

Riku followed her outside and closed the door behind them. Lila layed her back against the brick wall with her drink in her hand looking up at the night sky taking in the fresh breeze. Riku hesitated to say something but drowned back and took a sip of his drink then said.

"Well, nice night right?"

"Yeah it's so beautiful" said Lila looking at him and smiles.

Riku smiled back then relaxes and say "So, is there anything else I should know about you just incase"

"Well...not really" Lila said taking a sip of her drink.

"Okay" said Riku "Anything you want to know about me" asked Riku.

"Just tell me about yourself" said Lila.

"Alright, I lived in Twilight Town and good friends with Sora and Kairi, she moved and then Sora like a year later and well I was the one to support my mom and two sisters, and yeah that was about it. I'm outgoing and caring" said Riku.

"Wow" Lila said taking a seat next to Riku.

"Yeah it wasn't so glamorous" Riku uttered.

"Oh why, did something happen?" asked Lila looking at him.

"Well, I don't know what happen I was always the man of the family, I learned how to cook, hand wash and do laundry all cleaning stuff" said Riku " I just never saw him, I started working at 10"

"Sounds like a rough life" said Lila.

"Yeah" said Riku as he sipped his drink.

"Is everything okay now" asked Lila.

"Yeah" Riku said.

"That's good to hear" Lila said smiling.

"My life wasn't that exciting" he said.

Lila sighed, rested her head on Riku's shoulder and closed her eyes. Riku looked at her then up at the sky

"What cha two doing"

Lila looked up to see Yuffie at the door.

"Nothing just talking" Lila said.

"Oh really" Yuffie said looking at both of them.

"We just wanted some fresh air and some quite. It was kind of loud in there" Riku said.

"Ookay" Yuffie said as she headed back inside.

"That Yuffie" Lila said.

"Yea, hey Lila, what cha doing tomorrow because I'm only in town for two more days so if your not busy maybe we can hang out" Riku said.

"Nothing really" Lila said "sure"

"Cool, I'll give you my cell number" Riku said.

"Okay" Lila said as she took out her cell phone from her pocket and handed it to Riku.

Riku typed in his number into her cell and gave her back then he called his cell on her phone so he can get her number then he gave it back to her "so what do you guys do around here for fun?"

"Well...there's swimming, rock climbing, clubbing, go-kart racing and many other things" Lila said.

"Wow, they all sound good, I would do all of 'em but I don't know" said Riku.

"Sure, we could do them all of them" Lila said.

"Okay" said Riku.

Kairi came outside "hey guys can you come inside for a sec"

"Okay" Lila said as she got out of her seat and headed to the door. Riku followed behind Kairi who went inside right after Lila and closed the door behind them.

"Okay Riku can you drop home Hayner he's kind of tipsy and everyone is about to leave but before you do get some cake and food kay guys" Kairi said.

"Alright" Riku said.

"Okay" Lila said.

Naminé got up from her seat with a bottle in her hand, trying to keep herself from falling over as she walked over to Lila.

"Hey...Lila" said Naminé as she took another sip of her drink.

"Are you okay Nami" asked Lila.

"Yeah I'm fine" said Naminé.

"Man that was fun" Hayner said as he fell on back on the couch.

"I think me, you, Sora and Kairi are the only sobers now" Riku said.

"Nooooooooo, ha ha ha haaaaaaa" Roxas screamed "it's the green fairy"

Lila looks at Roxas then back at Kairi "okay...Kairi hand me a cup of ice cold water"

Kairi got a cup of ice cold water and handed it to Lila.

"Thank you" said Lila said she walked over to Roxas and poured the water on him.

"Holy monkey balls" Roxas shouted "what the fuck why'd ya do that...that shit is cold"

Riku laughed under his breathe.

Kairi gaped "Hey hey not on my new couch get up Roxas, you loser" said Kairi as she pushed Roxas off the couch and wipes off all the ice and cleaned up the water. Roxas fell on the floor.

"Okay, we have to get these guys home" Sora said.

"No, they can't go home like this let 'em crash" Riku said.

"Yeah, your right, alright" Sora said.

"Okay they can stay BUT no fooling around guys" Kairi said "Lila and Riku, you think you can stay and help me and Sora with these lunatics"

"Yeah sure no problem" Lila said looking at Riku.

Yuffie layed back on the couch with her bottle in her hand and then placed it on the nearby table "Did I miss anything" asked Yuffie as she got up from her seat.

"No you didn't but we might have to stay and baby sit you guys" said Riku.

"And Pence who is fast asleep" Lila said.

"Oh" Yuffie said "what...baby sit, we're not little kids"

Kairi woke up Pence and said "Hey Pence"

"Huh" said Pence as he started rubbing his eyes "what happen?"

"you fell asleep hard worker, can Hayner stay with you tonight I can't have so many over cause I have work tomorrow not to be a party pooper" Kairi said politely.

"Yeah sure no problem Kairi" Pence said

"Thank so much I appreciate it" Kairi said

"Next time I'm not bringing the strong stuff these guys are stoned, I'll bring a wine coolers since these guys can't handle it wow there bent mean" Sora said.

"Oh my gosh, Sora you sound like a hippie" Kairi said as she walked away towards the kitchen.

Lila laughed as she looked at the others out cold on the couches "wow"

"Well Roxas is on the floor, Naminé knocked out we'll leave em be" Sora said.

"You don't have to stay Riku and Lila but if you want to your welcome to" said Kairi.

"It's okay, I have to go pick up my sisters from their friend's house" Lila said.

"Yeah, I have to go back to my ummmn my friend expected me back" Riku said.

"Okay guys its cool" Kairi said.

Pence picks up Hayner by his hand and carries him outside to the car "Alright bye everybody"

"Bye" Sora said as they left.

"See ya later" said Kairi.

"Hasta Leugo" Roxas said.

"Okay go back to sleep" Lila said "bye guys"

"Bye Sora, Kairi see ya guys later I'll call you before I leave, Sora...Roxas sober up man" Riku said.

"Alright bye Lila and Riku" said Sora.

"Bye Lila" Kairi said as she gave Lila a hug "Bye Riku" Kairi gave him a bigger hug "I'm not going to see ya until summer so."

"I know but I'll keep in touch" said Riku as he hugged her back then opened the door.

"See ya" Lila said as she walked out the door. Riku walked out after Lila and closed the door behind him.

"That was fun" Lila said as she stretched her arms out.

"Yeah man I'm going to miss those guys" said Riku.

"We could always keep in touch with each other" Lila said.

"Yeah" Riku said.

Lila smiled.

"Well I don't want to keep you I know you have to pick up your sisters so...I guess I'll call you tomorrow for fun" said Riku.

"Sure" said Lila.

Riku gave her a kiss on the hand and smirks at her lightly. Lila looked at him, her face a light shade of pink.

"I'll see you later" Riku said as he walked up to his car, got inside and drives off.

"Yeah" Lila said to herself as she held her hand to her chest then walked to her car, get inside and drives off.

-End-


	2. Rain on Me

Chapter II-Rain on me

This chapter basically is Lila and Riku's date. You find out more about all of their lives in this chapter. It's long because of that.

I really hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom hearts characters except for the OC main character.

Roxas and Naminé woke up on the couch, their head throbbing from all the alcohol they drank last night.

"Ah my head" Naminé said holding her head.

"Ah man it feels like I just got hit in the head with a bat" said Roxas.

-Yuffie walked into the living room-

"Are you two okay?" asked Yuffie as she handed them an ice pack "here you go"

"Thank You" Naminé and Roxas said in unison placing the ice pack on their head.

"Breakfast is on the table" said Yuffie walking back into the kitchen.

"Alright" said Roxas as he got up and went into the kitchen. Naminé got up and followed him.

Roxas sat in front of the plate that had the most food and teared at it like a wild animal then his head started to hurt so he ate slower.

Yuffie laughed.

"Are you two feeling better?" asked Yuffie.

"Eeeeh" Roxas said painfully.

"Yeah a little" said Naminé.

Sora came into the kitchen and popped a waffle into the toaster and went to the fridge and poured a tall glass of orange juice and said "hey" really fast then sat next to them.

"Hey Sora" said Naminé.

Sora gave her a polite smile as he got up to get his waffle. Naminé smiled back as she started eating her breakfast.

"So Roxas, had a nice snooze" said Sora.

"Ha ha ha" said Yuffie.

Sora got his waffle and joins them back at the table.

"Did everyone sleep well" asked Yuffie.

"They don't wanna talk about it but me...yeah it was so good" said Sora.

Roxas shakes his head lightly.

Naminé nodded her head finishing her breakfast then placing it in the sink.

Roxas finish up a little bit after her putting his stuff in the sink "well guys we have to go"

"Ya me too" said Yuffie.

"Kay guys see ya later" said Sora.

"Yeah" said Yuffie.

"Okay" Naminé said.

Roxas, Naminé and Yuffie walked out the door as Sora closed the door behind them.Yuffie said goodbye as she went into her car and Naminé and Roxas went together. They were on their block and saw Lila outside sitting down taking in breeze Naminé comes out of the car and allow Roxas to go home as she said she'd meet up to him.

Naminé went up to Lila's stairs and sat next to her.

"Hey Lila was sup...you okay" Naminé said.

"Hey Nami, I'm fine" Lila said with a smile.

"cool...wow last night was crazy my head is still kind of hurting from that but what were you doing all I remember was you were going outside with Riku then I went back to lala land" said Naminé.

Lila laughed a little "yeah me and Riku just went outside to talk"

"ooooh talk huh...that's what they all say" Naminé said.

Lila just looked at her then looked away.

"No I'm jus kidding, do you have a thing for him? Because before I was stoned I kind of saw sparks flying between you two, good sparks" Naminé said.

"Riku is a really nice guy" Lila told her.

"Soooo, what does that mean he's nice but doesn't have a chance or he's nice and I'll give him a try" Naminé said.

"He's nice, I'll give him a try" Lila said.

"That's good because he is a very well-mannered outgoing person" said Naminé.

"Yeah I know" said Lila.

Lila sees Seifer pulling into the drive way with his heavy rock music blasting and silence grew as he turned off his car and stepped out.

"Oh hey Seifer" Naminé said.

"Sup" he said with a raspy voice.

Lila didn't even look in his direction. Seifer walked up the stairs and gave a head nod to Naminé and nodded at Lila so she could get up. Lila just looked at him with a cold stare then got up.

Seifer looks at her up and down and licks his lips " well well" he pulls her close to him "looking nice for me right?"

Lila didn't even say anything to him and just moved away from him.

"Hey, hey...take it easy lovely" touches her hair" I'm going inside and I expect to see you in inna sec" kisses her hardcore and walks inside closing the door behind him.

"Uh I'm kind of confused what's going on...I didn't know you went out with Seifer" Naminé said

"I don't" Lila said her voice filled with anger.

"uuh...okay so I'm just going to guess your mad at him right now...you should go talk to him , don't break up with him because of Riku" Naminé said.

"We have nothing to talk about" Lila said.

"okay...I'm a little tired so I'm going home okay, I'll talk to you later" she smiles as she leaves quietly.

"Hey Lila, mind getting your ass in here" said Seifer.

"You fucking bastard" Lila said to herself as she went inside her house.

-Inside Lila's house-

Lila's date with Riku was in any minute and Seifer was getting mad at her for not making him something to eat. He slapped her across her face and threw a glass at her ribs and told her to step on it.

"Do it now" Seifer said to her.

Lila hesitated and was about it when she heard a beep of a horn and someone calling her name.

"Yes saved by the horn" Lila thought to herself.

Seifer looked at her with a mean glare as she went to answer the door. She answered it to find Riku at the door, Lila grabbed her purse and left. Seifer looked out the window just enough that he could see and they couldn't, he saw her get into the car with Riku. Lila gets out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Riku" Lila said.

"Hey...are you okay?" Riku asked.

"Yeah I'm okay" Lila told him

Riku looked at her and knew everything wasn't okay but he respected her answer "alright". Lila looked out the window

"Okay so where do you want to go first?" Riku asked.

"To the beach" said Lila.

In the mean time over at Sora's house Kairi just came in from work exhausted and today was Sora's day off. She drops her bag on the chair and falls to the chair with a sigh. Sora comes from the computer room to go greet her.

"Hey Sora" Kairi said.

"Hey hun how was work" gives her a kiss on the cheek and sat next to her.

"It was okay really tiring" said Kairi.

"Oh you look like you need a message" he said.

"Oh yeah, the doctor called for you" he said to her in a curious way "He said he has your results"

Kairi looked at Sora wanting to know the news.

"I don't know what it is he said that you have to call him back" he said.

"Wait what is it" said Sora.

Kairi looked at him.

Sora looked at her then looked away and leaned his head back on the couch.

Hello Dr. Franz Office how may I help you?

"I called to get my pregnancy results" said Kairi.

"WHAT!" Sora said with a shock as he picked his head up fast.

"Okay what's your name ma' am"

"Kairi Yukii"

"Okay Ms. Yukii let me see..."

"Hmm as I thought...you're pregnant"

"Oh my god" Kairi said excited "Thank you"

"No problem, have a nice day"

"You too" Kairi said closing her phone.

Kairi looked at Sora with a smile on her face "I'm pregnant"

Sora choked on his spit for about a second, trying to catch his breathe, "oh my gosh you're pregnant...oh my gosh you're Prego" he looked at her still shock and touched her stomach "that is so spectacular..."

Kairi hugged Sora then kissed him.

Sora kissed her back passionately then looked at her and smile "I love you soo much"

"I love you too" Kairi said.

"Oh my gosh I wonder when" said Sora.

"Me too we'll just have to wait" Kairi said

"Yea...aren't you going to tell your folks...go ahead start doing what girls mostly do when they find out their pregnant on the phone all day, and eating pickles with ice cream..Wait you didn't reach that stage yet" Sora said comically.

Kairi laughed a little "It's better if I tell my parents in person"

"Alright whatever you want lovely" He said softly "I can't believe I'm going to be a father...wow" said Sora.

Kairi smiled "You're going to be a good one"

"Yeah, and you will be a good wife, and mother" said Sora.

"Of course I will" Kairi said.

"Was that cockiness or just proud wife and soon to be parent" said Sora.

Kairi smiled then laid her head on Sora's chest. Sora kissed her on her head "hey did they tell you how months you were?"

"No" Kairi said "I guess their going to tell me when I go back"

"Oh, when is the next appointment" said Sora.

"In about 3-4 weeks" Kairi told him.

"Oh okay" said Sora "do you know how happy you made me women" kisses her on the forehead.

"Happy enough that you start jumping around like a little girl" Kairi said.

Sora laughed "yea but at least I have a good enough reason to"

Kairi laughed.

"Well Do you need anything" asked Sora.

"No I'm okay" Kairi said "I'm just really tried"

"Okay, you should get some sleep" said Sora.

Kairi closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Sora slowly gets up and lays her properly on the couch and gets a blanket and covers her "sweet dreams my big and lil angel" he kissed her on her cheek and went back into the computer room.

We resumed in Riku's car as they just pulled up to the beach. Riku turned off the car and looked at Lila.

"You ready?" asked Riku.

"Yeah" Lila said as she got out of the car looking at the sun sparkle on the water.

Riku sighed and came out the car locked the doors and went next to her and took her hand and walked into the sand and laid his picnic basket down and the towel and laid down to put his sunglasses on. Lila took off her shoes and walked up to the water as the waves moved back and fourth on her feet.

"That feels good" Lila said as the wind brushed against her face.

Riku comes behind her and puts his arms around her "I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable"

"No not at all" Lila said.

"Cool" he said "this ocean breeze is so refreshing, I see why you love the beach, and I never really went before"

"It's soo beautiful, the sun against the water" Lila said.

"Yea, the sunset isn't the only beautiful thing I see here" he said as he let go of Lila and smiled then laid down by the shore so the waves would cover him.

Lila smiled "Thank you" Lila said sitting down next to Riku "I haven't been here in a long time I miss coming here"

"At least you have those types of memories stored in your head. A beautiful childhood, sometimes I wish I could rewind time and make things right.

"Well my life wasn't all that good" Lila told him.

"Yea, I know...no one life is all good they have their down times" he said "but you're an angel, well to me and you should've had a perfect life"

Lila rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes then opened them again.

Riku pulled her closer and put his arm under her head so she could rest on it and be closer to her "I'm not one to say something to please another so everything I've said is really true, and from the heart." Riku said.

Lila sighed "I Know" she said "Riku?"

"Yea" he said in the most relaxed voiced he had.

"I Love You" Lila said.

Riku wasn't expecting her to say that "I love you too" Riku said as he moved her closer and looked her in the eyes "and I really love your little nose" he said with a convincing smile on.

Lila giggled then kissed him passionately.

Riku kissed her back passionately then lightly stroked her face twice looking into her beautiful light blue eyes "masterpiece"

Lila looked back into his eyes, her face a light shade of pink.

He smiled at her blush and looked back up at the sky and gave a sigh.

Lila looked away as she dug her hand into the sand.

"It's too bad I have to go back in 2 days, and I don't want to be without you, you've revealed a side to me I have never thought would ever open, I guess you complete me, I was always a tough shell to crack, but it wasn't so hard for you"

Lila looked down with a sad expression on.

"hmm...well I don't want to ruin a beautiful moment" he said "don't worry I'll try and work something out, but I don't want to think about the past nor future all I want to think about is you right now.

Riku kisses her on the neck and moves up to her tender lips and kisses her romantically.

Lila kissed him back as she placed her arms around his neck Deeping the kiss between them,

Riku still kissing her unbutton her shirt from the bottom up just a little then he noticed the big bruise on her side. He looked at her confused "what happened to you"

"I was helping my parents move some boxes and when I was on my way upstairs the box hit the wall and hit me on my side" Lila said.

Riku looked at her and could tell it was a lie and he closed her shirt and sat up "oh"

Lila looked at him then looked away.

Riku laughed a little bit then sighed "well..." he turned to her and looked at her "however that happen I still care for you, and I'll be there for you too"

"Thanks Riku" said Lila.

He kissed her on the forehead and smiled her.

Lila smiled back as she laid back on the warm sand.

"I should probably get you home" he said in a worried way.

Lila looked down as chills ran down her spine when she heard Riku say that "y...yeah"

Riku knew something seemed weird "Lila is there something wrong, something you're keeping from me because if you say you love me then you can tell me anything."

"It's nothing really" Lila said.

He looked at her and licked lips "tell me"

"It's nothing" Lila said as she got up and walked toward the car.

Riku knew that it was something serious once she did that...he followed her and went into the car.

Lila got into the car didn't make any eye contract with Riku on the way to her house. They reached Lila's house and he stopped in front of it.

"Lila, I'm sorry if I went to far asking you that, it's just that I care" Riku said.

Lila got out the car and walked over to the other side where Riku was "I know, its okay don't worry about"

"Okay I'll see you later" he said dismissively.

"Yeah" Lila said as she gave him a kiss goodbye.

He smiled at her then drove off as she walked towards her house and opened the door...

-End-


	3. Running Away

**Chapter III- Running away**

Summary: This chapter is the overrated. It gets straight to the point. You find out some things that you didn't know. The story unfolds in this chapter. There are a whole bunch of cruel disgusting words to describe this chapter but I'll leave it up to you to find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts just the OC main character (Lila).

**-Chapter III-Running Away-**

Lila walked inside her house and closed the door behind her. She took off her shoes, headed upstairs to her room, lay down on her bed and sighed, thinking about what had just happened between her and Riku.

Lila heard foot steps coming up the stairs. She sits up with her feet crunch in front of her. Her heart beat faster every step the person climbed. She thought to herself "I shouldn't have freaked out. I should've told Riku, he's a good man comparing to some". As the person walked up the last stair she felt so much fear but she wasn't going to show it. There was a knock on her door lightly, she knew it could've been Seifer, it was her mother. She walked in with a smile on

"Hey honey, how's everything I'm so sorry I never get to spend time with you" Ms. Hayashi said.

"Hi mom everything's fine" Lila said

"I really wanted to spend some time with you, but I only came home to get some files and back to work I go, but I left some money with Seifer so you guy can buy some pizza or whatever you feel for..." her mother said.

"Okay" Lila said as she got up from her seat and gave her mom a hug

Her mother smiled and hugged Lila back then her cell phone rang.

"Oh...sorry Lila got to answer this" her mother told her.

Lila nodded her head.

Her mother walked out the room and head downstairs. Seifer stood the doorway with a smile on his face.

"What do you want?" Lila asked looking at him with anger in her eyes.

"Oh I want a lot, but I saw you with that guy Riku the other day" He said deviously as he walked into the room.

"Why do you care...who I'm with" Lila replied.

"Well, you're my baby cousin I have to care for you. If I ever so you with him talking to him or thinking about him just know it won't be pretty" He said as he walked out the room.

Her mother entered the room and asked "is everything okay?"

"Everything's okay" Lila said.

"Okay. Well I have to run again, I'm sorry honey maybe one day I'll have time for me and you" her mother said as she gave her a kiss on her forehead and quickly grabs her stuff and rushes out the door and left.

Lila grabbed her cell phone from her bag and dialed Riku's number. Riku answered the phone in deep calming voice as he said a soft "Hello".

"Hi Riku" Lila replied cheerfully.

"Hey Lila, what's up?"

"Nothing much really just relaxing" Lila said as she lying down on her bed. "How about you?" she asked.

"I'm just lying down on my couch watching TV. but I couldn't concentrate on it fully because I'm just thinking of you and how much I want to hold you right now" Riku said passionately.

"That's so sweet I'm speechless right now" Lila said with a soft giggle.

"Just letting you know how I really feel right now" Riku replied back.

Seifer walks in the half way closed door. "Who are you talking to?"

"It's none of your business who I'm talking to" Lila snapped.

"What!" he came up to her "It better not be Riku" he said as he snatched the phone out of her hand and closed it. He back hand slapped Lila in the face. "Listen bitch don't ever get out of your face with me."

Lila touched her face and looked at him with anger in her eyes. "You fuckin' bastard."

Seifer laughed at her. "You sound so funny when you curse but its okay I'll make you all better." He grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her off of her bed.

"Let go of me" Lila shouted.

"We will resume this in your mother's room"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

They reached her mother's room and he threw her on the bed then locked the door and threw the bag on the floor taking something out of it. Lila looked his direction trying to figure out what he's doing. He took out a knife and a box cutter. Lila's eyes widened in fear as her heart started racing.

"What is this guy up to" she thought to herself.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt as much as you think it will" he walks up to her, goes on her mother's bed taking off his shirt then takes the knife to rip off her shirt. He put the knife right against her neck.

"Don't say anything alright" he said. Lila looked at him with a serious face.

Seifer smiled at her then starts laughing "You are so funny".

He took off her pants then carved an "s" on her leg slowly it bleed her pain. Lila screams in pain as the knife pierced through her skin, tears began to run down her cheeks. He stopped piercing the knife through her skin once he seen that he made an "s". He smiled at her tears.

"Oh yeah I forgot something, I'll be right back and don't do anything stupid" he said as he quickly went out the room and locked her in from the outside to get what he forgot. Lila sat up on the bed thinking of a way to get away from all of this. The phone rings then Seifer answers it and Lila listens in.

"Hello" Seifer said

"Hey, is Lila there?" he said

"Oh, who is this?" Seifer asked in a sarcastic way

"It's Riku, I was there earlier..." he said

"Oh, she went out with her boyfriend, call back later good day" he said as he hung up the phone

"What in the world is he thinking" Lila thought to herself

Seifer unlocked the door and walked in slow.

"Ah, I know you know that was Riku and I know that you were listening so you know that I messed up your chances...so you have to be with me" he said

"What the hell, why are you doing this...we're cousins it's just sick and wrong" Lila said

"Well, I love you and I always did but you used to always shun me away" he sits down next to her, puts the lemon juice on the night stand and strokes her face with the knife.

"You're so beautiful and I always wanted to feel me in you" he said with an evil smile

"What the fuck, you're crazy" Lila said

"No, I really want you badly. My hormones would rise when you used to wear those short skirts, tight jeans and shorts" he said as he licked his lips

"Okay...stop talking like that you're making me sick" Lila said as she moved away from him

He laughed at her "You always made me laugh to. That's why I love you...do you love me" he said as he put the knife in a stabbing position. Lila just looked at him with a scared expression afraid to say anything that would get him mad.

"I...I" Lila said

He looked at her then looked down at the knife

"I love you as a cousin but not the way you think" Lila told him

He sighed "drink this" he forced the bottle into her mouth "drink it now!"

Lila drank up. The sour taste made her jaw muscle tighten. He tips the drink so it could get on her body and it rolled down her chest which only made him more horny.

"Well remember when you got me in trouble and I had to go to that strict boot camp and I didn't do anything to you. Okay they had a rule. After every obstacle course any cuts we'd get to we were told to put lemon on it." He said as he slowly poured the juice on her cut

"Damn it, shit that hurts" she said as the lemon juice touched the cut on her leg

"Okay, I'll give you mercy" he said as he stopped piercing the lemon juice on her skin. He licked the part that rolled down her chest and took off her bra and went on top of her taking his pants and keeping the knife by her neck the whole time. Lila looked at him in the eyes then pushed him off of her.

"Stop it, I told you that I don't like you that way" Lila said

He looked at her and slapped her "Don't do something you will regret Lila." He got back on her and held her hands stretched out and kissed him.

"Let me go" Lila yelled trying to break free from his grip

"You fighting back is only making me want you more and more" he kissed her all over and starts playing with her neck with his mouth giving her a hicky. Lila turned her face in the other direction away from him.

He started to lick her neck and took off the rest of her clothes and put his dick inside her and kept making out with her. Going in and out of her fastly and slowly in a pattern. He licked her from her neck to her breast as he sucked on them, still holding her hands upward. Lila moaned, her mind racing thinking about if she was enjoying this or not and how she was going to tell this to Riku.

He kept going in and out of her and after sucking her nipple, he licked all around it then started to kiss her while he let go of one of her hand and rubbed her nipple letting go of the other hand and caressed her body with it. Her muscles tighten as she grabbed on the sheets. He grabbed her by putting his hand under her back and went faster. Lila tried to push him off of her but didn't have the strength to.

"STOP IT" Lila yelled

Siefer paid no attention to her as the phone rang...he stopped kissing her and came out of her and answer the phone as he sat up and leaned his weight on her neck.

"Hello?" he said with a raspy voice

"Get your hand off m neck" Lila said moving his hand away from her neck.

"Hello its Riku again I know you said that Lila wasn't there but she left something in my car and I just wanted to drop it off" Riku said

"Well Riku, I'm kind of busy so you have to wait" he hung up the phone and said "No where we..."

Lila moved away from him so he doesn't touch her "Get away from me." She quickly gets up and runs for the door but he catches her at the door making their bodies connect and starts to insert it into her again and went faster as he did from her from behind putting her hands up on the door then started to kiss her neck and started to feel her boobs as he went faster and faster. Lila moaned even more then turned around and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back passionately as he rubbed her body up and down. She looked at him and smiles.

"The only way to get out of this is to play along" she thought to herself.

Seifer asked Lila as he was kissing on her neck "What made you change your mind so fast….huh" he said while also grabbing on her ass firmly.

"I don't know. I guess I finally figured out how much I love you" Lila replied looking into his eyes. He licked his lips and kissed her. Lila kissed him back then kicked him in the balls hard. He crouched to get a whole of himself. One hand held his crotch and the next trying to get a hold of Lila but he was in to much pain to reach her. Lila smiled evilly as she ran out the room towards her room and locked the door. She got herself dressed and started packing her things into the black bag that stood on the side of her closet. Lila finished up packing her belongings and head towards the balcony door, opened it and threw her bag off the edge. She grabbed onto the vined fence on the side on the house and started climbing down.

Outside was raining cats and dogs. Riku was still in front of her house and was about to drive off when he heard someone hit onto the trunk of the car. He took a glimpse on the rearview mirror and noticed it was Lila with a bag in her hand, he quickly opened the trunk and Lila threw her bag into the trunk and closed it shut. She headed to the passenger, opened the door and climbed in. Riku didn't ask any question he saw the expression on Lila face, and knew exactly what she might've needed right there and then, comfort so he drove off into the dark stormy night.

-End-


	4. Exposed

**Chapter IV-Exposed**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters, only Lila the oc.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

They reached Riku's apartment were he was staying at. They went inside; he took off his shoes and coat and threw the keys on the table to go into his kitchen. Lila took off her shoes, taking her bag off her back and holding it in her hand.

"You might want to change out of those wet clothes, so you can go change in the bathroom right down the hall" he said as he rumbling in the kitchen.

Lila nodded her head, walked to the bathroom, opened the door walked in and closed the door behind her. She placed her bag down on the floor, turned on the shower, took off her clothes and walked in. The water washed over her body as she began thinking what had happen. She got out the shower, dried herself off, went into her bag took out her clothes and put them on and then walked out the bathroom.

Riku was on the couch with his shirt halfway on and he didn't notice Lila came out the bathroom until she cleared her throat and looked at him then sat down next to him.

"Hi" Lila said

"Hey" he replied as he turned his head and still had his eyes glued to the TV then looked at her "are you okay?

"Yeah...I'm fine" Lila said as she tried to hide the tears that rolled down her cheeks

He wrapped his arms around her so she could feel comfortable enough to say what's on her mind "then what's the problem?"

"It's my cousin he has been threaten me since ever and he had hurt me in many numerous way. He tried to mess up my chance with you saying that I was with my boyfriend and other things. I tried telling my parents but they didn't believe a single word I said and I feel like your not going to believe me. I'm sorry for not telling you about all of this" Lila said

"Well, I'm sorry you didn't tell me either...you know I didn't believe that whole boyfriend thing, what did you tell your parents?" Riku asked.

"I told them all the things that he has done to me but all they said is that there is no way that he would do that to you and your just making up lies" Lila told him

"So he's been abusing you and your parents didn't believe, so you're going to say with me okay" said Riku

Lila nodded her head "yeah"

"No I'm telling you I'm not letting you out of my sight...your to beautiful to get hurt anymore I love you so much" He said as he pulled her closer to him. Lila smiled, hugged him then kissed him passionately. Riku kissed her back passionately. She rested her head on his chest, closed her eyes and falls asleep. He slowly drifts asleep holding her in his arms.

A new day has dawned and Lila wakes up to the smell of breakfast. She notice she wasn't were she remembered falling asleep at, She was in Riku's bed. Lila pulled the covers off her body, placing her feet on the floor as she stretched her arms out. She got herself dressed and headed to the kitchen.

"Good morning" Lila said walking into the kitchen and taking a seat

"Morning angel" he said as he placed the last bit of food on the table and sat down

Lila was taking out her share of food and Riku was playing with his fork using his thumb index and middle finger.

He sighed and said "You know." he stopped "its shit heads like that that piss me off"

Lila looked at him

"Well, Naminé called this morning...she was looking for you because your mom is wondering where you are. "I told her you were here and she told me that I should watch out because she seen what Seifer did to you. Then your mom called and told me to call back either her cell or the house, and that your cousin Seifer will be there." Riku said

"Did he try to do anything sexual to you Lila?" Riku asked

Lila looked away.

"Look, tell me alright because if he did and you keep it a secret your making life worse for you but if he did I will fix that pronto...trust me" He said in a fed up way

Lila sighed and looked at him "he force me to have sex with him"

"Are you serious" Riku got up as soon as she said that. "Let's go."

Lila looked at him with a scared expression afraid about what's going to happen

"Please Riku don't" Lila said.

"What am I suppose to do let him just keep doing what he's doing" He said in anger.

"I'll make sure that son of a bitch never touches you again" He heads toward the door and asked her again "I'm going to kill him once I get my hands on him" he said as he got his stuff so he could leave.

Lila know there was no way of stopping him when he was like this. She got up from her seat and walked up to him.

He looked at her and when he did he seen her fear and couldn't even frown at her, he smiled at her and said "Don't worry okay, come on". She looked down "okay"

They walked out the door of their apartment there was silence most of the way to Lila's house mostly because of how Riku was in oh so much rage.

They pulled up at Lila's house.

"Do you think your mother's home because if she isn't I don't want you to walk in there alone." He said with concern.

"I'm not sure hopefully my dad is there" Lila told him.

"Alright, then you'll be alright going in alone?" asked Riku.

"Yeah" Lila said "but you could come in if you want"

"I'm going to park the car so you go ahead in" Riku said.

"Okay" Lila said as she got out the car and walked into her house.

She heard silence because of the fact that no one was home. Her father and two sisters were supposed to visit them today. Her parents divorced because of business reasons. She wanted Riku to hurry and come in so she could get her stuff and go. Lila walked up to her room to get the rest of her stuff, she starting packing her things into the bag that stood near her closet. Riku walked in the house saying out Lila's name to trying to figure out where she is.

Lila heard her name being called "I'm in here" she shouted as she finished packing. Riku heard her and went upstairs and found her in her room packing. She looked up to see Riku at the doorway

"Nice room you got here, but it looks like a 7 year old little girl passed threw here and decorated it" He said as he walked in and sat on her couch "Didn't you say your 2 sisters were 7" he asked.

Lila laughed a little "yeah"

"Oh, how ungentle like of me, do you need any help?" Riku said.

"Yeah" Lila said as she packing the last bit of her things and closed the bag "Thanks"

He held his hands out so she could throw the bag to him "can you pick that up?" Riku said

"Yeah I got it" Lila said got up, putting the bag on her back and handing the other one to Riku.

He got up with the bag in his hand, and took it to the car clearing out his back seat of the car and putting the bag in, Seifer came into the house and Riku didn't notice. Seifer didn't notice him parked across the street because of his head inside the car. Seifer heard noise upstairs and knew it had to be Lila. He went upstairs and saw her cleaning out the rest of the stuff out of her room "what do you think your doing?" he said

"I'm leaving what does it look like" Lila said.

"Oh really, what about your mother?" Seifer asked.

"I'll tell her the reason why I left" Lila said looking at him with a serious expression.

He walks up to her and knocks the bag out of her hand "Your not going anywhere." he said angrily.

"Like I'm going to listen to you" Lila said in the same angry tone.

"You have no choice love, what makes you think you could get away this time." He said as he punched her and made her fall to the floor.

He took a shirt that was on the floor and was trying to smuggle her with it as she tried to scream for air trying to get him off of her. Riku walked into the house calmly until he heard Lila's screams. He ran up the stairs and into her room to see Seifer sitting over her trying to smuggle her. Riku walks over to him and throws him across the room then walks up to him and starts to punch him in the face.

Lila tries to catch her breathe, gets up and ran up to Riku "Riku...stop it" Lila said as she grabbed his hand

Riku releases himself from her grip, giving Seifer a chance to hit Riku. Seifer punched Riku in the face and pushed him then was chocking him as Riku was trying to get Seifer's grip on his neck off of him.

"Stop it enough you two" Lila yelled as she tried to break them apart

Riku finally got him of off him and kept punching him in the face until he was blood was all over his knuckles and Seifer's face. Lila looked at both them then back at Riku. Her heart started beating faster from what she had just seen. Roxas was outside on his porch and seen Riku's car, and decided to go see where he was. He went to Lila's house and the door was cracked open, and he knocked then walked in and heard some commotion upstairs. So he went upstairs in haste, and saw Riku beating the shit out of Seifer. He pulled Riku off of Seifer and stood between them trying to hold them back off of each other.

"Hey, what the hell is going on here? Anyone mind telling me?" Roxas said

Lila sighed and then spoke. "Riku and I came back to get my things and my cousin came in trying to stop me from leaving. Riku came in and saw what was going on. He threw him off of me and they starting fighting with each other"

"Are you serious, you had to give him a bloody nose and bloody lip for that" Roxas said

Riku wipes his nose with his un-bloody hand and notice his nose was bleeding "Roxas, there's more to this than you think." Riku said.

"Riku you have this man's blood all over you...what are you going to say to the cops if he decides to sew you?...Huh?" he said in a angered concern way.

He looked at his hand as he saw that it got cut as he takes his shirt and wipes it off "I don't...know"

"Yea I should sew your ass for this...trying to kill me over this...this whore." He said madly "You're not going anywhere Lila, your staying your ass here." Seifer said as he wiped the blood off of his mouth.

"Yeah right, that what you fuckin think I'm not staying nowhere near you" Lila said

He grabbed her by the hand "Who the fuck do you think you are, I say that you're staying alright." he said as he let go of her

Riku was about to go after him but Roxas was holding him back.

"Riku, Leave the room please" Roxas said

"No, I don't care. I'm not leaving her in here with him." He said as he was trying to get pass Roxas's guard.

Seifer walked up to him. "What the hell are you going to do? I'm not afraid of no freshman in college."

Riku stop fighting back "Wait...I, I know you. You're that guy. That guy that molested those 3 girls in college your last year at Twilight U."

"It was just freshman, just like you are. They were asking for it. That is not the point. She's not leaving besides her mother won't let her no one leaves until 21, she's what...19 now hmm I guess that won't happen." he said with an evil smile on

Riku looked at her, then looked at him "Well her mother's rule doesn't go over law she is legal at 18 so she can live wherever, let's go Lila." he said as he spit some of the blood that was in his mouth at him.

Lila gave Seifer a cold stare, looked at Riku then ran to him. Seifer was looking at them the whole time.

Riku put Lila behind him "Roxas, can you pass me that bag so I can leave" he said as he watched Seifer.

Roxas gave Riku the bag. They left. Roxas left right after. They obviously didn't know Seifer well because he doesn't give up that easily. He followed them secretly found out where they lived and gave it a 4 days rest and started to do his ways.

-End-

Mi.Mi.-AkemiCo: Well that was chapter 4. Please review!!


	5. Happenings

**Chapter V-Happenings **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own kingdom hearts only Lila.

Summary: okay this chap is basically the chapter that leads up to the BIG SECRET and trust us its BIG!!!...

One day when Lila just came from a job interview and landed a job was on her way home. Since Riku was here on vacation and extended it so he could spend more time with Lila. He picked her up from the job interview. She got in the car with a smile on.

"Hey beautiful, so how'd it go?" Riku asked looking at her.

"I got the job" Lila told him.

"Really that's great; I never had a doubt in you once. How could they put down such a sweet girl" He said happily.

They drove off talking about how things will change from this day on for the better. They finally reached their apartment building. Riku pulled up to it slowly and put the car in park.

"Hey hun, I need to go do a couple of stuff. It's a surprise for you doing such a good job lately." He said with a mysterious face on.

"Can't wait to see what it is" Lila said.

"Well...in the mean time, I want you to go upstairs and take a long nice relaxing bubble bath while I go pick up a few things.." He said as he gave her a kiss.

Lila kissed him back and smiled. She got out the car, closed the door behind her. Riku pulled off, and as she went upstairs to her apartment. Seifer was waiting patiently to make his plan to succeed. She went into the apartment and the door pulled in slowly. As it did Seifer held it open with a knife. Lila didn't notice as she dropped her stuff on the couch and headed to the bathroom to take her bubble bath.

She took her I-pod with her into the bathroom as she turned on the pipe in the tub and took of her clothes. In the mean time, Seifer got into the apartment and lock the door and with the chain that can only be opened from the inside. He made his way to the bathroom and peeked inside because she left the bathroom door cracked open. Lila added the bubbles and then turned off the pipe a few seconds after and went in. She put a hot rag over her face so she could relax fully.

As Seifer was about to make his move and go inside the bathroom, Riku walked into the house. At the angle, Seifer was at you couldn't see him from the door. He quickly scrambled into a room which happened to be Riku's room. He quickly went under the bed. Riku came in and put the bag on the table. He knocks on the bathroom door.

"Lila I'm back but take your time okay" He said suspiciously.

"Okay" Lila said as she took the hot rag from her face and placed it on the side of the tub. She took the headphones out her ears resting it on the floor away from water's reach. She got out the tub placing her feet on the cold tiles, grabbed her towel, and dried herself off and also her hair. Lila got herself dressed and walked out the bathroom.

Riku had some candles lit on the table. He also had a cupcake in the middle of it. He came out of the kitchen with 2 wine glasses in his hand. "Hey lovely, please sit" He said as if he was a waiter putting the wine glasses on the table.

Lila took her seat "Wow Riku it's so beautiful"

"You haven't seen anything yet." he said with a smirk.

He put on soothing music and brought in a piece of paper in with him as he came out of the kitchen and sat next to her.

Lila looked at him with warm smile "you're the first to do anything like this for me"

"Well...knowing what's been happening to you and I want to give you the life you always wanted but couldn't grasp" he said softly to her.

"Thank You" Lila said.

Riku smiled at her "You look so beautiful I can't take my eyes off of you...I'm getting lost in your eyes your making me forget about what I had planned" He said with a smirk.

Lila giggled.

"The cupcake I have right there is very special I want you to take a bite" Riku said.

Lila took the cupcake into her hands and took a bite. She looked back down at it and saw a gold chain in it. Lila took out the chain and notice a heart shape locket connected to it. Her thumb moved over it and saw writing on it. She red it "Will you be mine" Lila said to herself. It felt like her heart had just stopped as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Riku smiled at her.

"Oh my god" Lila said.

"You like it" He muttered.

"I love it" Lila said as she wiped the tears away from her face. She got up from her seat and gave Riku hug "Thank you"

"No need for the thanks it was my pleasure and a question I've always wanted to ask you" He said romantically.

Lila smiled and kissed him passionately. Riku kissed her back passionately "So was that a yes."

"Yeah" Lila said.

"Great, then that means this poem I wrote is worth something" Riku said with a smirk.

Lila sat back down in her seat and looked at Riku.

"I remember the first day I met you and we were together, Even though it was a few days ago it felt like forever. Forever in a good way, you touched my heart made it smile and that's a good start reason being is most girls I don't take serious but you had me curious, Were you the one I've been searching for my true soul mate the one I adore I can see us together forever and forever more I'll treat you like the queen you were destined to be I'll love you from 9 to 9 and 3 to 3, you hold to leash to my heart to my body and to do what you want to do...I love you" Riku read to her "It's not all that great though" he said.

"That was amazing Riku. I really loved it" Lila replied.

"Well it was from my heart and it's for you" he said as he handed her the poem and put his hand around her.

Lila took the poem and placed it on the table.

"Lila..." He said.

"Hmmm" Lila looked up at him.

He kissed her on the lips "I just wanted to do that."

Lila kissed him back passionately. She gets up from the chair and smiles at him. Lila walks towards the bedroom then stops and looks back at Riku, she calls him over to follow her and he follows her.

They reached into Riku's room; Lila laid on her back on the bed while Riku was standing by the door way smiling at Lila. Lila patted the bed signaling him to lie next to her. He walked up to the bed and lay next to Lila. Lila came on top of him and started to kiss him romantically. Riku kisses her back romantically licks his lips and looks into her eyes with passion in them. Lila looked back into his eyes, a smile formed on her lips as she caressed his cheek.

"You know how I'm suppose to leave tomorrow, well maybe we could leave together, or I could stay here with you" He said in a considering way.

"I know" she looked away then looked back to him. "I would really love to go with you but..." she stopped and spoke again "I don't want to leave my parents and sisters but I don't want to stay here with all of these things going on" Lila told him.

It was really hard decision for her to make. She thought for a second before giving him, her answer.

"I'll go with you" Lila said looking back at him.

"Really?" He said with a smile on his face "that would be great."

Lila nodded then kissed him on the lips lightly.

Riku bites his lip then desperately says "I want you...badly."

"You do...huh" Lila said smiling as she kissed him deeply.

He kisses her back deeply while he takes off her shirt. Lila looked him. Her hand moved down his chest to his stomach as she grabbed the bottom of his shirt, taking it off exposing his muscular chest. She threw his shirt to the side and kissed him again causing their skin to touch.

He unbuttons and unzipped her pants leaving her in her under garments. He starts to kiss and sucking her all over neck giving her a hickey. Lila moaned from the touch of his lips on her skin. Riku rolls her over so that she is on the bottom and he's on the top. He takes off the rest of his clothes throwing it to the side. He puts the covers over their bodies while taking of the rest of her clothes, He looks into her eyes as he licked his lips. He inserts his body into hers their bodies intertwine. Riku caresses her all over her body as they make love. Lila moaned; she turned to face Riku. Her face flushed red; she kissed him down his chest then French kiss him, her tongue moved around his mouth quickly.

He sucked on her bottom lips then he started to move in and out of her body a little slower. He started to play with her body and all of her spots. She grabbed onto the sheets tightly. Riku explores her body from the bottom to the top. They made love all night, not that fake sex love, or that have no feeling love, it was that just right love that connects the soul and me explaining everything they did would take a lifetime just have an imagination and you should know. Tiredness grew on them.

While they were fast asleep around 5:30 am in the morning, Seifer was still hiding under their bed. He dozed off a few times but the quietness woke him up. Seifer came from under the bed and took out a glass bottle out of his pocket he slowly open the bottle of chloroform and dabbed it 3 times on a hanky. On his knees he sneaked up to the side of the bed Lila was closest to. He quickly put the hanky unto her face slid his hand down her spine making her take a deep breathe deeper. He left the paper by her mouth and nose for another 3 minutes and tried pinching her to see if she'd wake. She was as good as dead. He slowly and quietly put her on his shoulders and put a pillow in the spot to replace her and then left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Mi.Mi.-AkemiCo**: Okay next chapter we will clue you in on what's going on with everybody else hoped ya liked it so far…Please review!!


	6. Unveiled

**Chapter 6: Unveiled**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, only Lila.

The alarm woke him up at 8:00am. Riku is turned the opposite direction from Lila. He stretched in a way that he turned around during the stretch. He notice Lila wasn't in bed, so he guessed that she would be either in the bathroom or in the kitchen helping herself. He sat up in the bed and wiped his face. Afterwards he finally shook out the last laziness out of him and made up the bed. He came out of the room calling Lila's name but she didn't answer. He used the bathroom for the morning routines. Then he really started to get curious, the apartment was so quiet, so he went out into the living room and everywhere else in the house and she was no where to be found. So he called her cell phone and no one answered. He called back 5 more times and the fifth time someone answered…he couldn't really hear anything then he heard some screaming in the background, "kind of sounded like  
Lila" he thought to himself. All he heard was screaming he didn't understand what was going on, then he heard a voice say "Riku…helpmmm" ad if it got smuggled and disconnected.

Riku was devastated. He quickly grabbed his car keys and jacket then rushed out the door. He started off to the car and called Sora. Sora's phone rings and he answers…

"Hello" Sora said.

"Hey Sora, its Riku. I need you to help me out." He said furiously.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Lila's missing and I think I know who did it" he said "I'll explain the rest to you later."

"WHAT!!" Sora shouted. "Okay, I'll call Roxas and tell him" he added.

"Alright. I'm coming now" he said.

"Okay" Sora said as he hung up the phone. Kairi walks into their room and saw Sora sitting on the bed looking worried.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" she asked sitting down next to him and looks at him with in a serious way.

"Riku just called and he said that Lila is missing." Sora told her.

"Oh my gosh, I hope she's alright" she said with a worried face on.

"Me too." Sora replied looking down at his hands then looked back at Kairi.

Kairi hugged Sora. "I'm so glad that I have you Sora especially during my pregnancy" she said as she smiled at him. Sora smiled back then touched her stomach.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm okay, feeling a little tender" she replied.

"Oh" Sora said. "So when are you going to tell everyone?" he asked.

"I dunno, whenever but not now because they already have enough on their mind."

"Okay" Sora said as he layed back on the bed and sighed.

"So you said that Riku is going to pick you up?" Kairi said in wonder.

"Yeah then we're going to get Roxas" Sora informed her.

"Oh okay." She leaned over to him and gave him a kiss "just be careful kay" she said as she stared into his eyes.

"Don't worry I will" he said as he placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her back.

She smiled as the bell rang "Oh that must be him" she said as she held her stomach and got up. Sora got up and headed downstairs. He walked towards the door and opened it to see Riku standing in the doorway.

"Hey" Sora said.

"Sup, are you ready?" Riku asked.

"Yeah." Sora said as he turned around and saw Kairi standing at the bottom of the stairway. Kairi looked at him. Sora walked over to her and kissed her. He looked into her ocean blue eyes.

"I'll see you when I come back." Sora said.

"Okay babe, be careful please…for the sake of the baby." She smiled at him.

"Okay Kai." Sora said then he walked over to where Riku was and headed out the front door.

X-o-X-o-X-o-X

Riku looked at Sora and asked him what Kairi was talking about.

"Kairi is having a baby" Sora told him.

"Oh…thanks a shocker, congrats." Riku said.

"Thanks" Sora replied. They climbed into Riku's car and went on their way to get Roxas. Sora took his cell phone and called Roxas. Roxas' phone rang then he answered…

"Yo" Roxas answered.

"Roxas, me and Riku are on our way to your house" Sora told him.

"Alright" he hung up the phone ending the conversation. Sora placed his phone back into his pocket. They reached in front of Roxas' house and beep the horn. Right after Riku did that his phone rang. He looked at it and noticed it was from Lila's number. He answered and said "Hello."

An deep voice he has never recognized said "If you ever want to see her again meet me by the shell warehouse." The man hung up the phone. Riku yelled to him "Who is this!" then he noticed that the phone was disconnected and he slammed it shut. Roxas climbed into the car and closed the door behind him then he seen the furious look printed on Riku's face. Sora looked at Riku.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well, I just found out where she is." He said as they drove off. They arrived at the warehouse, Riku turned off the car and they all got out.

"Is this the place?" Sora asked.

"Yeah" Riku replied.

"Hmmm" Sora said looking at the abandon warehouse. They walked into the warehouse to look for Lila. They didn't see anything but darkness and the sound the water dripping. Then when they bent the corner slowly, they saw a light on in a room. Riku went into the room with Roxas and Sora following him. Riku saw Lila in the room sitting around a desk untied and unbothered. Riku walked up to her.

"What's going on Lila" he asked curiously. She turned around and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry" Lila said.

"About what?" Riku asked.

Seifer walked in "Hello friends" he said. Lila turned around and looked at him.

"Seifer" she said.

Sora looked at Riku then back at Seifer.

"Well bravo Lila, you did a good job." He said as he clapped hands. "So you did tell them already?" Seifer asked.

Riku looked at her in a curious way. "Huh?" he said.

Lila looked at Riku then looked at Seifer. "No I didn't" she replied.

"Well sweetie." He said as he walked closer to her "Tell him."

Lila sighed then Seifer sat down. Lila looked at Riku but tried not to make any eye contact with him and then spoke.

"Everything that happened for the past few weeks were all fake and didn't mean anything. All the things we did were just nothing like a memory that never happened. But I love you now, well since you've shown me you really care." Lila told them. Riku looked at her and squinted "What?" he said as if he's confused but understood her clearly. Seifer butted in "See now the fucker doesn't know. I don't forgive nor forget."

Lila looked at Seifer with a confused look on. Sora and Roxas continued to listen to the conversation. "Yeah, don't you remember…way back when, all those times in high school." Seifer said. "Well that were the part Seifer, I know you helped me then and yes I've done terrible things back then but this is now, so you are trying to get back at me for that?" he said in a angered way. Lila looked at both Riku and Seifer with a confused expression on.

"What is he talking about?" she asked.

"Well might so well tell her now huh, Oh let me do the honors."

"In high school…Seifer was my tutor in school and one time when we finished quickly I said how I like this girl but don't know how to approach her, he helped me out and also made me into a mini Seifer. I was caught up in hurting others like him and because I wanted to stop, he always told me that is wasn't the end so now he wants to get me back into raping those innocent girls like in our private high school that would wear short skirts, drink and smoke and all that shit." Riku said furiously.

Lila looked at both of them in disgust. She couldn't believe that Riku did all of those things it was just so hard to take all that in. But for her cousin, there was no way that could have done that but she didn't know what to believe in this situation right now. Riku looked at Lila. "Look all these things that happened in high school, the whole taking advantage of girls it shaped me and made me who I am and now I realize that all those things were wrong, Seifer is a very disgusting man but I have to thank him." He said.

Lila looked down then looked up she didn't know what to say. She looked into Riku's eyes, she was really mad that he didn't tell her about all of this.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" she asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that this whole thing was a lie, you made me believe that you loved me…that's the reason why I didn't tell you was good I didn't tell you because I was trying to forget but you…you pretended to love me, you ripped my heart out Lila and tore it into pieces…really cold blooded of you." He said in a raising voice. Lila looked away and then spoke.

"I'm really sorry that I lied to you. I never thought it will end up like this and I really do love you a lot." She said.

"I'm sorry Lila but people who love each other don't continue to hurt them on purpose, I'm your cousin and only a filthy bitch that conniving would do such a thing. My plan was that you'd fell in love, didn't you think that I would've know that would happen after that you'd get caught up in lies I'd ruin your life and Riku's. You guys are both fools, you truly belong together bunch of fools." Seifer said as he laughed at them. Riku turned away from Lila because he was disgraced. Lila looked at her cousin.

"You used me just to get back at Riku." She said angrily. "What kind of cousin are you."

"I did it for you own good Lila, Riku is not the right man for you; he's a dog just like me. You'll never escape me Riku. I made you who you are and trust me some of the things we did to those freshmen girls at that private school they asked for it and Riku gave it to them good." He said with a smirk.

Riku looked ashamed then said "What doesn't kill me makes me stronger, I remember you telling me that you always told me I could catch something from them but I didn't because I stopped before I made it a career. You are a sick bastard; I guess it runs in the blood." He said as he spat on the floor. Lila didn't want to hear anymore of this conversation, she just wanted it to end. Roxas and Sora stood there in shock from hearing all of this. Sora said "Let's just good Riku your wasting your time."

Riku looked at Lila then at Seifer. "Your right Sora, I have since the beginning."

Seifer looked at Lila "Well what are you going to do now, Riku left and let me get my way."

Riku looked at Seifer then at Lila. "Yea, I'll leave." He walked up to Lila and kissed her. Lila kissed him back and looked into his eyes with a shocked expression on. "Lila, I love you and this psycho isn't going to come between that." He said as he smiled at her and she did the same then nodded her head. Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"I thought you were going to hate me after all of this happened." She said.

"I could never hate you, mad at you yes but hate…that's a big word." He wiped her face then went up to Seifer. "Look next time you go screwing around with my life and your cousin's I'll make yours hell." Riku said. Seifer laughed and looked at him "Was that a threat I've taught you well but I can assure you that this isn't the end and you can't hurt me with your words at all."

Riku looked at him and walked away and out of the warehouse. Roxas, Sora and Lila followed leaving Seifer alone to soak and dry.

X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X

Riku dropped Roxas home and thanked him then he arrived at Sora's house and said as Sora came out of the car. Riku thanked him and said "I'll see you later and take care of my godchild."

"Alright." Sora added as he walked into his house. On the ride back to Riku's house it was very silent. They were at a red light. Lila looked at Riku then looked away. Riku sighed.

"I can't believe that my cousin did all of that." Lila said as she looked out the window. Riku didn't respond he just shook his head. Lila looked over at him. By his expression, she knew that he didn't want to talk about the subject anymore. They arrived at the apartment. Riku turned off the car and the two got out the car.

X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X

**Mi.Mi.-AkemiCo**: Well we hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reviews. Please review.


	7. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. They belong to Square and their original creators.

Chapter Seven

"Forgiveness"

They headed to their apartment door. Riku opened the door and they walked in. He closed the door behind Lila and put the keys on the counter. Riku took off his shoes then went straight into their room. Lila followed him; a worried expression appeared on her face. She stood at the doorway as she watched him then walked into the room and sat down on the bed.

"Riku" she said.

"Yeah" he responded as he took his shirt.

"Are you okay?" Lila asked.

"Yeah, just speechless" Riku took off his pants and stayed in his boxers. "I'm going to take a shower." He added as he went to the bathroom.

Lila sat up from the bed and began to take off her clothes except for her undergarments. She walked over to where her clothes were; she went in her bag and took out a sexy pink two piece see through nightgown. Lila fixed up her hair and then rested her brown hair on her right shoulder. Lila lay down on the bed as she waited for Riku to come into the room. She had a smile on her face; her blue eyes had desire in them.

Riku turned off the shower as the water dripped off his back. He took his towel and put it around him. Riku wiped off the mirror and looked at himself. Then he dried himself off then put on his other boxers on and came out the bathroom, drying his hair. He put the towel around his shoulder and looked at Lila with his eyes widened.

"Wow" he said as he dropped the towel and walked up to her.

Lila's smile brightened as Riku walked up to her. He looked at her.

"So what's this for…is it because you knew I wasn't going to make all that sexiest go to waste, huh." He said as he climbed on top of her and looking down at her.

"You could say that." Lila replied as she kissed him passionately. He kissed her back passionately.

"I forgive you mainly because the fact that we're even now." Riku told her when his phone rang. Lila looked at him. He saw it was his job and he ignored the call and started to kiss her on her neck. A soft moan escaped her mouth from the touch of his lips against her skin. She closed her eyes, taking in the sweet sensation.

The sound of Lila's cell phone echoed through the quiet room. He stopped and sighed as she reached for her cell phone.

Lila answered. "Hello."

He sat up on the bed and put on his boxers and went into the bathroom.

"Hey Lila it's me Kairi I just wanted to know If everything okay" She said

"Yes, everything is fine Kairi."

"Alright because Sora and I were talking about something and you guys and we wanted to know if you guys had a knife at each others throat" She said...and in the background Sora was screaming out so that Lila could hear "It was all on her I didn't want bother you guys." You heard some rumbling on the phone, Kairi telling Sora to "shut up!" and him saying "ooww" about something she did. "Well alright I will talk to you later Lila" Kairi said.

They hung up the phone.

Lila placed her phone back on the nightstand next to the bed. She layed her head down on the pillow and sighed. He came back a few minutes later and put his arms around her and closed his eyes. She smiled as she felt his arms wrap around her. Her smile soon turned into a frown. "I feel like everything that has happened is all because of me."

"What do you mean" he said in a muffled way.

"The whole thing with my cousin using me just to get to you and all this mess happening."

"It doesn't matter anymore; He will get what he deserves tomorrow."

"Huh...what are you talking about?"

"I want you to come to my hometown with me even if its just a few weeks to a month, put in a vacation and I will let him know to never mess with any of us again" He said clearly.

"But..."

"I am still pissed off at what he did to you"

Lila didn't say anything, she closed her eyes. "Please don't remind me of that." she said as she gripped onto his hand tightly. "I still can't believe he would do that to me...his own cousin."

"I'm sorry babe" he said as he kissed her on the shoulder

She released her grip on his hand. "It's okay." she said softly. "I don't ever want to relive that nightmare again."

"You won't have to as long as I'm there and you don't keep anything from me again this serious"

He sighed "I love you that's all it is"

"Okay" she said. "I love you too."

With that she slowly falls asleep. Riku stays up for minutes later thinking then goes to sleep.

x-o-x-o-x

A new day has dawned; Lila woke up from the rays of the sun in the room. She pulled the covers off herself and placed her feet on the floor while stretching her arms above her head. She went into the bathroom and did her daily routines then came out wearing a pair of long dark blue jeans pants and a white long sleeves shirt. Lila went into the kitchen and started making breakfast.

After a few minutes later, Lila finished making breakfast; she placed the cooked food onto the table. She went back into the room to see if Riku was awake. She found him still sleeping; she slowly walked over to him and moved the covers from his face. "Hey sleepyhead." she said sweetly.

He groan a little, still with his eyes closed.

She sighed as she thought of a way to wake him up. She got up from the bed and headed towards the kitchen. She went into the cabinet over the sink, taking out a glass cup and then went into the freezer and filled the cup up with cold ice. A smiled appeared on her face. She headed back into the bedroom; she walked over to her boyfriend. "Let's see if this will wake you up." Lila slowly moved the covers off his body and poured the ice on top of him.

Riku jumped back then up and he hit his head on the backboard of the bed. His eyes red of sleep deprivation and he looked at her like she was an alien. "WA...w." He couldn't even speak; he just rubbed his face for a minute or so.

Lila covered her mouth with her hand trying to hold in her laughter. She sat down next to him. "Are you okay...I'm sorry."

He rubbed the back of his head then started scratching it fast...he just looked at her then said "I guess..."

He went into the bathroom and did his daily things. He came out of the foggy bathroom from taking a shower with a hair towel around his neck with a robe and boxers on. His hair dripping as he went downstairs to Lila seeing her preparing breakfast. He dried his hair enough till it was damp and sat down "wow...nice" he said to Lila.

Riku looked at her smiling. "I was actually talking about the view, but the food is nice too" he said humorly.

Lila just shook her head and motioned him to sit down as she started to her share of food.

"I'm going to get you back, you know that right" he said as he sat down properly.

"Yeah I know" she said as she began eating.

"Good" he said as he began eating as well...then his phone began to ring in his robe pocket. "Excuse me". He said as he got up to go answer the call, it was Sora. "Yo...uhuh...okay, I had different plans but alright...no it's okay...alright later." He hung up the phone, put it back in his pocket and went back around the table finishing his breakfast.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking up from her plate of food.

"Nothing, I was just going to spend the day with you only but Sora wants me to do a favor for him"

"What??" she asked again.

"His car is broken down he wants me to fix it. "He said.

"Oh" she said as she finished up her breakfast. Lila got out of her seat and went over to the sink, placing the plate inside; she turned on the water and began washing to the plate along with the things she use to make breakfast.

Riku got up from around the table; he went behind her and hugged her from behind. "Yeah I'm going to go now" he then kissed her on her neck.

"Okay" she said with a smile. "Don't get into trouble."

He then lets go of her then went to go put on his clothes then comes back and goes to open the door then says. "I'll be back" he said as he walked out the door.

-o-o-o

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review.


End file.
